


Cobblepot's Complex

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Observations about Oswald and his contradictory character.





	Cobblepot's Complex

**Cobblepot’s Complex**

 

Charismatic and childish

 

Urbane and unhinged

 

Violent and velvet-soft

 

Sour and sweet

 

Angry and angsty

 

Polite and psychotic

 

Chaotic and calculating

 

Darling and dangerous

 

Emotional and erudite

 

Egotistical and endearing

 

Self-centred and sacrificial

  
  


CVB 19.02.18


End file.
